


[vid] We Will Dance

by kaydeefalls



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Female Protagonist, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, natasha is the heart of the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>If we can be without fear, without shame, then we can dance.</em> A Natasha vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] We Will Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Winter Soldier.
> 
> Music: "We Will Dance", by Jody Shelton  
> Download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/dd88j4jf20p88ld/wewilldance_kaydeefalls.mov) (.mov, 79 MB)

[We Will Dance (MCU fanvid)](http://vimeo.com/97794282) from [kaydee falls](http://vimeo.com/user1936478) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

LYRICS by Jody Shelton:

If I can sing  
Without fear, without shame  
Then you can dance

If we can be  
Without fear, without shame  
Then we can dance

The world is dead  
But you're here, and I'm here  
And we, and we will dance


End file.
